


Инстинкт самосохранения

by jamie_lee



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, First Time, M/M, Marking, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Инстинкт самосохранения

Проблема в том, что у чертового Гримма совсем нет чувства самосохранения. Нельзя, нельзя идти к кому-то, у кого в запасе клыки и когти только с хорошими намерениями. Как такому объяснить, что впитанный с молоком матери страх сильнее уважения перед значком, и что многим просто в голову не придет, что Гримм - Гримм, медведь его подери! - может хотеть просто поговорить.  
Да и у самого Монро первая мысль была - убьет. Убьет, как в старых сказках, шкуру повесит где-нибудь над камином и пойдет охотиться дальше. А этот ненормальный набросился - синяки на спине не сходили еще неделю - требуя сказать, где она, забыв упомянуть, кто именно. А потом еще и пришел на территорию потрошителя, создавая шума ровно столько, чтобы чувствительные уши Монро его приметили. Для человека-то, может, он был и тих, но Гримм должен бы знать, к кому заходит в гости.  
И Монро допустил самую главную ошибку - сам позволил Гримму войти. Чертово любопытство. Слишком поздно осознал, что это как в фильмах про вампиров - не то, чтобы он смотрел их, просто иногда делать было совсем нечего, хоть на стену лезь - нельзя пускать нечисть в дом. Ты разрешил ему войти - и все, прощайте, томные вечера наедине с виолончелью. Гримм иногда вел себя, точно неразумный щенок, и Монро приходилось терпеливо объяснять истины, известные каждому с детства. Не лезь на рожон, повторял он, отпивая принесенное Ником пиво из горлышка. Держись тише, ворчал он, следуя за Ником, и почти переставал слышать его поступь.  
Ник никак не мог выучить лишь один урок - не доверяй так слепо потрошителю. Просто ради своей же безопасности.  
Его тетушка - пусть земля ей будет пудом или двумя - уже давно бы его прикончила, дождавшись, пока Монро расслабиться. А он расслаблялся.  
Позволял Гримму безнаказанно ходить по его территории; пусть и не сразу, но открывал дверь - Ник хотя бы догадывался, что он чувствовал его запах еще до того, как тот пересекал лужайку?  
Не то, чтобы от Гримма несло так сильно - немного опасностью и чем-то пьянящим, как лучшая охота в его жизни - да еще и мягкий цветочный аромат женских духов поверх. Мое, не тронь, говорил аромат предупреждающе.  
Со временем запах начинал сходить - делался все незаметнее и незаметнее, словно невеста едва касалась Ника, уже не желая заявлять свои права на него. Тот и не говорил об этом, а Монро не давил.  
Ник стал мрачнее - упомянул один раз, что инстинктивно чувствует неясную опасность от кого-то рядом, но никак не может понять, от кого она исходит. Он заявил это, глядя Монро - потрошителю, между прочим! - в глаза, и уставился на него выжидающе, словно у Монро были ответы на все вопросы, что только рождались в его прелестной голове. А тот и не знал, как реагировать на то, что его самого Ник даже не подумал отнести к потенциальному источнику опасности.  
Слишком много доверия для одного - пусть и исправившегося - потрошителя.  
Проблема-то и была в том, что теперь от Ника ничем - никем - не пахло. Это раздражало волка внутри него, потому что это было неправильно. Особенно если Гримм всегда лез в неприятности, показывая опасным порой созданиям, что он станет стрелять только в крайних случаях. Это в правилах Гримма стрелять, а после разбираться, а в правилах полицейского - захватить, опросить, предупредить и еще много чего бесполезного, прежде чем выстрелить, наконец.  
Мысль о том, чтобы оставить свой запах на Нике, пришла ему в голову тогда, когда они стояли посреди леса, и какой-то чертов тролль - серьезно, Ник, ты берешь меня на свидания в лучшие места - рыскал где-то поблизости, пытаясь найти их. Монро,  
конечно же, уже успел громким шепотом высказать все, что думал об умственных способностях одного конкретного Гримма, пока волк сходил с ума от острого запаха крови, которую Ник даже не потрудился вытереть с виска. Ее хотелось попробовать на вкус, и это было очень, очень дурным знаком. Это было началом конца, если можно так выразиться.  
Иногда Монро казалось, что Ник делает это специально - смотрит ему прямо в глаза, что можно расценивать как вызов, стоит слишком близко и иногда наклоняет задумчиво голову набок, словно покорно подставляя шею под укус.  
Ник бы совсем не обрадовался, если бы узнал, что волк - сам Монро - уже считает его своим. Своей ответственностью тоже, если хотите.  
Даже когда между ними оставалось всего пара сантиметров, Ник продолжал смотреть на него прямо, и на его лице читалось легкое недоумение, словно он все никак не мог взять в толк, что же Монро от него нужно. Возможно, спроси он об этом вслух, Монро бы и остановился, как послушный исправившийся потрошитель, который никогда бы не стал вот так нависать над Гриммом. Или не остановился, кто знает.  
Ник же уставился на него во все глаза – ресницы-то длинные какие - и растерянность сменилась пониманием.  
И в принципе, Монро уже был готов к тому, что ему сейчас вмажут - тц-тц, он даже сейчас волновался, не сломает ли Гримм кулак о его челюсть - и вспоминал все дыхательные упражнения, которые только знал, и.  
И. Черт. Возьми.  
Ник все так же глядя ему прямо в глаза, облизнул нижнюю губу - неосознанно, это Монро мог сказать точно - а потом прикусил ее.  
В этот момент Монро и сорвался окончательно - буквально впечатал Ника в стену своим весом, уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи и даром что не завибрировал от желания выпустить зубы. Укусить. Пустись кровь. Не сильно, не съесть, инстинкты не были столь мощны, ему просто хотелось почувствовать, наконец, вкус Ника. Сводящий с ума уже столько времени.  
От ощущения пальцев в своих волосах он буквально зарычал, и Ник - Никникник - прижался к нему, и это было разрешением.  
Они целовались, сталкиваясь зубами, и Монро вылизывал его рот изнутри, и прикусывал нижнюю губу так, что она набухла. Словно кровь из нее сейчас потечет и он попробует ее на вкус, такую вкусную, такую опасную, такую горячую.  
Монро силой заставил себя оторваться от заинтересовавшего его рта и уставится прямо на Ника,  
И его запах - его запах нельзя было спутать ни с чем. Похоть.  
Ник склонил голову набок, и на этот раз в его движениях не было неопределенности, он знал, знал точно, что предлагает, и позволял Монро укусить его.  
\- Давай же, - когда Ник говорил, мышцы на его шее двигались так маняще - Я не такой идиот, Монро. Я знаю, на что иду. Я Гримм.  
Этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Монро подался вперед, осторожно смыкая зубы на горле Ника, чувствуя, как тот сглатывает - полное доверие - и как пальцы в его волосах судорожно сжимаются.  
Монро и не запомнил толком, как доволок своего Гримма до кухни, как они оказались на полу, и Ник все время издавал эти странные мяукающие звуки, от которых сводило живот.  
Трахнуть, билась мысль на периферии сознания, перегнуть через стол и трахнуть, так, чтобы до скулежа. Так, чтобы знал, кому принадлежит. Возможно, в другой ситуации подобные желания и испугали бы его, на не сейчас, не с Ником, который позволил ему все это.  
Кожа на горле немного кровила, и Монро вылизывал ее, вылизывал, сходя с ума от вкуса, и Ник под ним нетерпеливо вел бедрами, и забирался холодными пальцами под рубашку, цепляясь за спину.  
\- Аккуратнее с джинсами, - предупредительно выдохнул Ник, все еще жмурясь. - Не разорви.  
Монро бы мог, но вместо этого стащил их целыми, фыркая нетерпеливо, уткнулся носом в живот, принявшись вылизывать кожу и там, и Ник опять издавал эти свои мяукающие звуки.  
Он замолк только когда Монро начал растягивать его, и выдыхал сквозь сжатые зубы, а после и вовсе притянул его к себе за волосы, целуя, и, кажется, он скулил. Но не от боли.  
Монро великодушно позволил себе не обращать внимания на это. В первый раз.  
Когда он вошел в Ника - слишком узко, слишком тесно, - тот, кажется, прокусил губу до крови, но все равно упорно цеплялся за плечи Монро и скрестил ноги на его пояснице.  
Монро двигался в нем размеренными сильными толчками, которые становились все резче, все сильнее, потому что сдерживаться становилось так трудно, и Ник упирался плечами в стену, и сбившаяся под самый подбородок майка выглядела практически трогательно. И Монро все касался его пальцами, оставляя свой запах, словно было мало того, что Ник уже насквозь пропах им, а его губа выглядела распухшей от укусов-поцелуев.  
Когда Ник начал двигаться навстречу, Монро наклонился и укусил его за плечо с такой силой, что кровь все же потекла - должно быть, больно. Но Ник дернулся, потянулся рукой к собственному члену и кончил. И он действительно скулил.  
Монро потребовалось еще пару толчков - и металлический вкус крови во рту - прежде чем он сам присоединился к Нику, и он знал, что мог бы...но нельзя. Без разрешения было нельзя.  
Ник потерся о его подбородок затылком, и широко зевнул.  
Похоже, ему вообще не нужны были никакие объяснения после, лишь горячий душ и постель, где можно было поспать.  
И это было лишь самое малое, что Монро мог дать ему.


End file.
